


How Low Can You Go? ~Harvest Moon Mix

by Runawynd



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Boys' Love, Humor, M/M, Red Herring - Freeform, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misleading fanficlets; all of which contain the lovely male characters of Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility / Harvest Moon Animal Parade. Can you guess what's REALLY happening before the ending spells it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Low Can You Go? ~Harvest Moon Mix

**Chapter 1: Incident 1**

* * *

"Goodness, Gill! You need to loosen up a little!" Julius squeaked in amusement.

The hesitant blond sighed, "Look, I appreciate what you're doing for me, it's just... I don't really..."

"No, no! No need to worry, darling!" Immediately silencing his partner, Julius zoomed over the bed, landing square in front of Gill's worried face. "I understand! After all, it's a manly need, isn't it?"

"Julius, get off the table."

"No. But I think we should move elsewhere..." Suggested Julius with a smirk.

"I think we're fine in here!" It was Gill's turn to be forceful.

The fashionist dramatically heaved a sigh, "Look, if you don't want to settle down, we'll have to do this the HARD WAY."

Gill hated how much emphasis Julius put on those two words. And he feared for anything more difficult than their immediate action.

"Why are you being so uptight?"

"I'm just not used to doing this, that's all." Gill's voice lowered to a whisper. "It makes me... jumpy, I guess."

"Darling, it's only natural. Fear not; you have a professional in front of you!" Julius jumped from the bed and plopped onto the carpeted floor beside Gill.

"Well, thanks. I mean, I'm glad to have some help with this. After all, flower arranging definitely isn't a hobby of mine."

"All you need to do is take it easy and let your creativity go! You want to prepare these flowers for someone special, right? So of course, I'd be here to help you out!"

There was a pause, as Julius toyed with the petals of a rose he held in his hands.

Gill looked from the white carpeting, to the vase of water, to Julius, and then to the many flowers that needed to be trimmed. He then wondered how long that beautiful, white carpeting would last until something stained it.

"You know, I think maybe you're right; the bedroom isn't a good place to fix up all these flowers..."

And ever since then, Gill had never asked Julius about that "hard way" of arranging flowers.

* * *

_(I hope this wasn't too confusing...)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Incident 2**

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun, Jin. I didn't really expect for you to join me tonight, but I'm glad you did."

"Yes, I'm glad too. This really is quite enjoyable." Jin announced to Toby, who was sitting beside him.

Both men stared into the night sky, as they relaxed at last.

Suddenly, the one felt an urge. Through instinct, the other detected his desire immediately. "Right now...?"

"If you don't mind..." The polite, shy fisherman's body began lightly shaking in anxiety.

And thus, it commenced.

After a few pain-staking moments, Jin felt his adrenaline rise immensely. "Agh, get it out!"

"I'm trying to, but it's just not-! I'm getting so tired of this; I wish it would just-"

Yank! Toby was at last able to pull the fish out of the water with his fishing rod.

"Phew, that was a tough fish! Wow, it's a rare one, too!" Toby plopped the flailing fish into his basket, before tossing new bait back into the water once more.

Jin congratulated Toby for his rare find, then added, "I think maybe fishing is a bit too dangerous for me."

* * *

_(I didn't really think I could pull one off with Jin and Toby...)_

_(By the way, Jin is my favorite bachelor of Harvest Moon. (He's soooo cool!) And I think Toby's such a cutie, too!)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Incident 3**

* * *

Doctor Jin sat alone in his office, writing notes. Breaking his working train of thought, he heard the doorbell clang as it opened, and then footsteps approach him from behind.

He turned to greet the guest, but upon finding out who it was, he was inclined to hesitate slightly, "Hello there. What seems to be the problem?"

"I think you know what's wrong with me..." Speaking slowly, Perry approached his prey with grace. "And I THINK you know what can cure me..."

"Oh, now... N-No, I don't know."

"Please? It'll only take a moment of your busy time, doctor. Just a moment."

"Yes, but time can't be wasted, I'm afraid." Attempting to keep his wavering eyes focused on his notes, Jin sighed, "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"The clinic's closed tomorrow. Sunday. Can't fool me. Why do you toy with me? Every day, it's the same thing from you. You always push me away. But not this time."

The impatient priest planted his posterior on top of Jin's work desk, careful not to knock anything off. Tenderly, he seized Jin's chin, pulling their faces closer together.

Content with the physical control, Perry smirked in triumph when Jin closed his notebook to look into his eyes.

"I want my treatment NOW, Doctor Jin." His enticing voice pleaded.

Jin's eyes fluttered slightly, about to melt close. But suddenly, as the trance broke, he shot up from his seat and whirled away from the attacker.

"Fine! Take it! Take the pontata root! I hid it behind the front desk!"

And with that, Perry left the bewildered doctor behind, in search of his beloved pontata root.

Flustered and exhausted, Jin slumped back into his chair, as he continued, "Pontata roots my favorites; I don't give them away just like that, you know. No matter how much you beg."

Disregarding the comments of the other man, Perry grinned as he added before leaving, "Thank you, doctor. It's been a pleasure."

* * *

_(Wow, Perry was definitely being overly... weird. Can't see him doing that, really, but the thought amused me. And so I wrote down my scary, little fantasy. I hope my readers are still sane out there...!)_

_(Personally, this chapter is probably my favorite of them all, so far.)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Incident 4**

"Wow! This is your room, huh?" The first-time entry stood, amazed.

"If you'll take a seat, Chase, we can begin whenever you'd like." Gale, the wizard, seemed eager to be rid of this intruder.

Chase ran around the room a little, taking in all the new sights, before taking a seat next to the wizard. "Your house is really cool!"

 _What a curious person._ "Yes... Well... You said you needed some assistance?"

"Geez, getting right down to business then, aren't we?" The purple-eyed boy laughed in an ironic tone, before lowering his voice, "Right. And you're the only person that can help me with this."

"And that thing is-?"

As if avoiding the subject of the matter, Chase quickly interrupted, "Y-Yeah."

Gale watched as Chase sprung from the seat to pace his living room. Abruptly, the boy stopped to stare at the wizard, who was still staring.

Within an instant, Chase had an uncontrollable urge, to which he immediately responded to. He moved over towards the thing that was driving him crazy, and began to grab all around it, searching.

Shocked and completely taken by surprise, the good wizard freaked; a reaction that Chase had not hoped for.

"You-? What do you think you're doing? Stay away!" Protectively, the wizard stood up.

"But I can't help it! I NEED some of that-" Focused and stubborn, Chase proceeded to rub his hand over the object.

The wizard freaked, "Eek! Don't touch my balls!"

"Since when do you have two crystal balls?" The curious intruder asked, innocently.

"...That information is trivial." Holding both of his precious treasures in his hands, he scolded Chase for being careless and too straight-forward. "If you continue being so impatient about it, you'll just have to come back tomorrow for your fortune reading. Good day to you."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Incident 5**

* * *

"Are you the one that has been brought to me? You seem to be an interesting subject..." The Harvest King proclaimed in front of the shorter man.

Jin stood there, clearly intimidated by the god before him. He said nothing, but just stood there.

Content with the respect, the Harvest King smirked _. I love being on top of the world._

Proceeding to complete his next few tests, he looked his "victim" up and down.

Suddenly, the doctor felt embarrassed by the attention. He avoided all eye-contact and kept his blue, ocean eyes on the ground.

The Harvest King noticed the other's cheeks turn a red hue, and he chuckled lightly. "Never fear. However, I do need to make sure that you're worthy, before you give yourself to me." He assured him.

It was true; the Harvest King had the ability to see beyond people's outer masks of emotions. He could see into their hearts. Armed with that knowledge, perhaps that was why Jin felt the King to be so menacing...?

After a brief sigh, he spoke, "No, you are definitely not ready."

"My Lord," Jin started, speaking for the first time during their meet. "If there is something that I lack, what is it that you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for one with a pure heart, my friend. And it seems that your wife sent me the wrong man for the job."

* * *

_(To fully understand this, I think you would have to play the game and reach that one certain part.)_

_(After you've completed the game, you get the chance to perhaps start a new game, this time playing as your child. In one of the cutscenes to get to that point, the Harvest King tells you that he's looking for one with a "pure heart.")_

_(I'm like, "Dude, I should bring my honey! The King'd look poor Jin up and down, then be like, "'I don't think so.'" HA! My poor honey!)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Incident 6**

* * *

"Jin, my dear? Are you there?"

Upon hearing the voice of his old neighbor, Julius, Jin turned over in his bed, groaning. _Of all the people..._ He thought bitterly.

"Goodness, Jin! Are you all right, darling?" Within the span of two seconds, the intruder had already entered his room, without permission. "Do you need some help?"

"It's not your business." Retorted Jin in defense, turning his head away from the man with the multi-colored hair.

At first, he thought to hide under his blankets, but he knew better with Julius. Therefore he chose the second option, and he sluggishly stood from the bed, preparing to leave the room.

Fearing his own defeat, Julius ran in front of Jin, grabbing him by the sleeve. "I want to make it my business."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Pause."

"...Pause?" A thin eyebrow was raised.

"Don't blame me, darling! It was the author! She messed up where her quotation marks go! For goodness sake!" Flailing his arms around, Julius still maintained a grip on Jin's coat.

"The... author?" The poor doctor seemed so confused.

"Oh, just stop it! Let's get back to the script!"

"...Whatever."

Flustered, Julius started again by clearing his throat momentarily, "Well, I'm going to force you, of course."

"Force me how?" Jin's voice lowered to a whisper and waited patiently for a response.

Julius raised his eyebrows as he smirked. "Lay down."

"Wh-"

"I said lay down! Hurry! Go, go!"

Sighing, the doctor slowly laid back down on his bed.

"Remove your shirt."

"Excuse me? Why in the world should I-!"

"Take... it... off."

"N-No! I don't see any reason why I should-!"

In an instant, Julius was brought to Jin's side and immediately put those "gentle" hands to use. Since Jin seemed uneager, Julius figured that he himself should help aid the cause.

"Now, Jin," After his shirt was removed, Julius whistled lightly in admiration and sarcasm. "Turn around."

"Wh-why..." Jin began panting. "Why do you need to see my back?"

 _It seems that this man frequently digs his own grave._ "Just watch and wait, my dear."

Jin could sense movement behind him, which irked him somewhat. He began wondered why he gave into the orders of this interrogator.

When those hands moved towards other places down his spine, he twisted his aching head around to see a grinned Julius.

Before he could protect himself, the ever-prepared Julius had already made sure that Jin was to stay fastened to the bed. He could not escape.

Slam! The door flew open to reveal Jin's grandmother, Irene. She stormed in, all the while calling after Julius, "We all know Jin's got back problems, Julius!

"But I know how to do all those chiropractic things! I've done them before, and I'm really quite good at it! Why can't I treat Doctor Jin?" Julius whined.

"Because there's only one chiropractor on the island, and that's me. Now please let him go."

For a moment, the exhausted Jin felt Julius's fingernails clench his shoulders, as if a stubborn child, unwilling to do as the parent pleases. But one more look from Irene was all it took for Julius to leave the clinic.

"Thank you, grandma." Jin panted, melting back into his mattress.

"Yes, well." Smiling to herself, Irene sat near Jin's bedside, as she mended his aching back. "That Julius is a crazy one."

* * *

_(...And yes; when I was writing this, I put quotation marks around the pause. Why? I have no idea; it felt natural, at the time.)_ _  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Incident 7**

* * *

"You're saying that Gill did that to you, too?" Appalled by the news of the other, Calvin stared at Luke for more information.

"Yeah, man! It was totally weird! Like, he walked up to me, then he... did THAT... then he just walked away like, "Oh yeah, that was cool. Later, dude." I was like, "...Huh?" It was weird, man."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one, at least." Calvin stated, looking back towards his maps.

Luke jumped, "Wait, he did that to you too? Wow, this guy can't be trusted." He almost thought about changing the subject. After all, gossip leads nowhere, right?

But this was just too interesting for the smaller man to resist. "Should we tell somebody?"

Calvin almost laughed, "Tell who? The mayor? I don't know if he's in on it, but-"

"I don't know, man. I think we really should make him stop. What if it gets even MORE out of hand. I dunno, like what if he-"

Lo and behold, Gill walked down their street. He was scratching something on paper, and then glanced up as he felt the gaze of two gossiping workers staring at him.

Shaken up, they both turned away to Calvin's maps, but it was too late.

Gill wrote on one sticky-note, then the next. He approached both members, then smack! They had sticky notes stuck to their foreheads.

Without saying another word, the Mayor's son left to find the next victim.

Luke nearly yelled in disgust as he pulled off the sticky note, which read, "No gossiping while on work duty." _Another rule written in black ink and stuck to our faces. Why?_

Waiting until Calvin finished reading it, Luke was the first to speak. "He must be stopped!"

* * *

_(Poor Luke is so terrorized...)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Incident 8**

* * *

"I feel like I'm on fire..." Luke complained.

"It was your idea to do this, remember?" Annoyed, Owen motioned towards their immediate actions.

"But I don't think-" Suddenly, Luke gasped, his whole body shaking, forcing the startled Owen to jump somewhat. "I-I mean, I don't think I can take much more of this..."

"Well, this sure wasn't MY idea."

"Owen, man, I'm just so hot... It's so hot..." Regardless of his defeated words, Luke attempted to thrust once more.

"...Whoa, hey!" Taken again by surprise, Owen grabbed Luke's shoulders more tightly. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Snapped Luke, "...B-But I don't really want to stop, either. I mean, it's nice of you to... I mean..."

Owen could sense Luke's sudden embarrassment, and he sympathized. Though Luke was not very good with words, Owen could tell exactly what Luke needed.

Carefully, the red-headed man minded his words. "Let's just take a break. We can come back to it after the break, okay?"

"Nu-uh! No way! I gotta finish working on these next few logs!" Taking another swing, Luke sloppily knocked the wooden log in a questionable half.

Sighing as the stubborn boy continued his work, Owen began his share of the work as well. "Well, I'm glad I'm able to help you, but I'm more of a miner, you know."

* * *

_(Luke definitely needs to work out more often, doesn't he? Then again, I suppose he's no competition compared to Owen.)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Incident 9**

* * *

_(WARNING: This one's a little odd. Just keep thinking, "It's not what I think it is, it's not what I think it is." Ha ha!)_

* * *

"Back for more?" The Wizard announced, as the unexpected guest entered his doorway.

"Yes, well," Fumbling to straighten his glasses, Jin cautiously shut the door behind him. "Is now an okay time for you?"

Sighing lightly, the Wizard stood from his seat to greet his client. "I'm just... surprised. You were here yesterday afternoon, weren't you?"

"That's true." Jin sounded desperate as he continued, "But I... Well, I... It's just that..."

As the Wizard prepared the necessary ingredients, he interrupted, "Now, now... No need to explain yourself. I can see through your heart, don't you recall...?"

"...Yes, of course." Unintentionally, Jin put his hand over his pounding heart. He chuckled for a moment, when he discovered how surprisingly fast it was beating. _I guess I must be really excited._

After Wizard prepared their bed, Jin took a seat on it. It felt hard, yet comfortable. Wizard was busy preparing, and so Jin sat, admiring the intricately designed bed.

"Jin? Perhaps you should prepare as well...?"

"Eh?" Cocking his head in confusion, Jin then snapped upon realization, "Oh! Yes! That's right! I'm sorry!"

Embarrassed by his moment of weakness, Jin hastily removed his shirt.

But as he was about to remove his pants as well, the silver-haired man returned and stopped him. "Leave that to me..." He whispered.

"Ah, well, if you say so." The exhausted doctor fell backwards into the pillow.

Carefully, Wizard turned Jin over, facing his naked back. Getting right to work, he used his fingers to search the body.

As Jin tightened, the Wizard furrowed his brow. "Please don't tighten up. It makes it hurt even more, you know."

"I know, but I can't help - Ah! Ergh, Nn..."

Wizard stopped momentarily to lecture, "You need to relax. The muscles are too hard and much too tight for it to make it easier for me, you understand."

Jin made a short intake of breath as the Wizard worked his magic with his talented fingers.

The magician grasped onto the aching, throbbing muscle, forcing Jin to moan as he threw himself deeper in the action.

"I think I've found your tender spot." Wizard commented. That tone of voice... Was that amusement that Jin detected?

Jin gasped for breath as his soft voice squeaked, "It really hurts..."

"That's what I'm here for, am I right?"

"Mnn..." A groan was his only able response.

Using his soothing voice, he cooed, "Shh... Calm down."

At that point, Jin's breathing became rhythmic. His whole body felt more relaxed, yet the Wizard had complete control over him; his breathing, his pulse...

But then again, Jin always felt that way when he got professional back rubs.

* * *

_(Wow, that one didn't make you feel bad, right? (Tch, YOU feel bad? Imagine ME having to write this stuff!))_

_(My poor Jin has such back problems... Therefore, I have entitled this incident to be "Back Problems II" accordingly. Ha ha!)  
_

_(I wonder if the Wizard would be a good masseuse...?)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Incident 10**

* * *

"Luke, really..." The slightly annoyed Bo sighed. "I'm just not in the mood, okay?"

"But you KNOW we can't live without it! We're both men, after all!" Pressing into matters firmly, Luke tried to reason with the unwilling blond.

"Why don't you just get Owen to help you with it?"

Luke huffied before carefully enunciating, "I don't want Owen; I want you."

Bo felt defeat nearing. He could not imagine a more stubborn person than Luke. There was some truth in the words of the other, but at the moment, Bo seemed too exhausted to comply with the request.

Continuing, Luke planted his elbows on the work bench, leaning his chin on his fists. He looked Bo straight in the eyes. "Are you fishing for compliments again? As if you didn't know... You're the only one I'm actually willing to do this with. Well, until I get married or something."

That comment only annoyed Bo further. About to retreat towards the kitchen, he left without saying a word.

However, Luke was all-too-quick to stop him. "I'm HUNGRY, Bo! Please! Just this once, then?"

As the blue-haired young man approached the smaller boy, he firmly grasped his shoulders, to prevent possible escape. "We need groceries, and I'm so hungry! I don't know how long I'll last without banana pudding!"

Peeling away from the demanding other, Bo complied at last, "All right... Before dinner, I'll go shopping with you. Just please let go of me."

In an enthusiastic mess, Luke almost thrust Bo away from him, letting him go, as requested. He then bound towards his bedroom to fetch his socks and shoes.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Bo quietly muttered, "Honestly... All for banana pudding?"

* * *

**Chapter 11: Incident 11**

* * *

Four sleepy men still lie in their pajamas, sluggishly waking from their long sleepover night.

Shortly after, a small battle of sorts ensued, as they playfully argued about the previous night...

"So, you didn't wake up at 12:30 last night? Because of them?" Chase pointed an accusing finger in Jin and Gill's direction.

"Wait, you... heard us last night?" Shocked, Gill turned towards Jin, who shared the same, befuddled expression.

"Yeah, I woke up too!" Ever-chipper, Julius giggled before adding, "Because you guys were SO loud."

Jin hid his face in the blankets momentarily to hide the blush growing across his face. "I thought you were both asleep! I was sure you-"

Brushing Jin's embarrassment aside, Julius again spoke, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, my dears! It's an urge that must be dealt with, after all!"

"But seriously, that was pretty annoying. Not to mention, you guys kept talking and crap underneath the covers. I was like, 'Geez, I REALLY wish I was deaf.' Totally annoying." Chase made his frustration quite clear.

Jin looked for an escape. Luckily, Gill seemed better with words, at that moment. "We were just doing what we thought sounded good at the time. I'm sorry that we deprived you boys of sleep."

"Tch, yeah, I thought I was going to puke when I heard Gill scream." Apparently, Chase loved to complain.

At once, Gill lost his composure, as he was attacked with blame. "H-hey, I couldn't help myself! You have no idea how much that-"

Julius - getting hungry for some breakfast - decided to stop the conversation short. "Well, next time you guys decide to watch a movie in middle of the night, just let us know! We'd love to join you next time!"

Chiming in, Chase added, "Yeah, seriously. Stop talking during movies. And quit screaming at all the scary parts, for crying out loud..."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Incident 12**

* * *

"Well, do you think you can do it?" Gill, the consumer, asked once again.

Luke, the seller, cheerfully replied, "Of course! That's why I'm here, right? Besides, I'll make sure that it'll be SUPER perfect, man! I was practicing a lot more with-"

Uninterested and impatient, Gill strode over to Luke to coldly interrupt, "Just please make it satisfactory!"

Ignorant of the small outburst of the other, Luke repeated, "Of course!"

And thus began Luke's "special project" for the Mayor's son.

Every day for a week, Gill would go to Luke's house, hoping for something that could truly satisfy him. But nearly every day ended in Gill wanting more.

Until Luke had perfected the technique. However, Gill was having trouble with step one.

"Tch, are you SURE this is supposed to work?" For some reason, Luke annoyed Gill, though he couldn't put his finger as to why... _It's because he's a moron. It's because he's such an idiot, that's why._ He reasoned with himself.

"Positive, man!" Despite the cocksure words, Gill could detect Luke's confidence fading. "You just have to kind of... uh-"

"I'm telling you, it won't go in! There's no way it will fit!"

Luke tried it out for himself, but to Gill's dismay, the attempt ended in defeat. "Yeah, I dunno... It's kinda hard, dude. Well, let me try one more time!"

"No, no, no! Don't even try! It's painful to-" Mortified, Gill stopped in mid-sentence to observe Luke's next attempt. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe this'll work! If I just try to do this, THEN do that...!"

"Just stop, don't break the mailbox!" Dashing towards his commissioned mailbox, Gill protectively snapped, "This will do, okay? If you could just make the opening a little wider, then I'll be able to fit a letter in there. All right?"

"Sure, man! Will do!"

* * *

**Chapter 13: Incident 13**

* * *

Chase waited patiently and quietly outside the bathroom door, anticipating his turn next. Bored, the orange-haired boy leaned against the wall and listened.

"Julius, will you please stop that? You know that kind of... well... makes me uncomfortable."

 _Oh geez, Julius and Jin are in there?_ Chase thought. _This'll get annoying fast..._

"Why should it? You're so odd, really." Julius's happy voice echoed throughout the small bathroom.

Chase could hear Jin argue back in a whisper, "I'M odd?"

Dramatically, Julius sounded. "Honey, darling! You wound me!"

It seemed the young man with the multi-colored hair was then distracted by something else. He turned all his attention towards... something of Jin's?

"YOURS is bigger than MINE?" In shock, Julius shouted.

It was then that Chase realized just how close he was to the door. As Julius yelled, Chase felt his head lightly bonked against that wooden door. Snapping himself backwards, he secretly hoped that the others hadn't heard the noise.

_What the heck are they talking about?_

Chase expected Jin to sound offended or surprised, but he stated the next few things matter-of-factly. "Mine's just longer. Yours is fatter."

"Fat? It's not fat, it's muscle!"

 _Oh my gosh... What in the-?_ Chase felt ready to puke on the door.

"Muscle? How does THAT gain muscle? What do you do to get muscle on that thing?"

There was a pause of anticipation. Although, Chase didn't know why he was eagerly awaiting a response. _I should just walk away from the door, close my ears, clean out my brain cells, and..._

"It's a secret. Now show me yours. Give it here!"

Chase could hear someone shuffling away towards the back of the bathroom, as if retreating.

"Ek! Stop that! What are you doing?" Clearly distressed, Jin was practically hugging the backwall.

 _I need to clear out my head. This is so stupid._ Chase repeated over and over in his mind, trying to convince himself that his two friends weren't doing... THAT.

But instead of fighting it, Chase told himself that he must take action. And so, he banged on the door, "It doesn't sound like you guys are brushing your teeth in there! What's going on? I'M WAITING!"

Casually, Jin opened the door to reveal Julius, who was clenching two toothbrushes in his hands.

Chase froze for a moment to observe the toothbrushes... Then he went down his mental list of things he heard wrong, and one by one, he tried to correct them. _Sure enough, one toothbrush is bigger, no, fatter than the other one..._

"Oh, what am I doing?" Chase scooted the two men out of the bathroom, and then he took his turn. He was also careful enough to shut the door and lock it behind him.

And thanks to Chase, who just stole their bathroom, neither Julius nor Jin were able to brush their teeth that night.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Incident 14**

* * *

Calvin, the ever-adventurous one, repeated his question, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare?" Chase answered, sitting cross-legged on his seat.

"All right, then..." The man paused to think of a fitting dare for the other boy. His eyes turned around the room, searching.

Then they stopped upon his newfound, sleeping victim. Jin always seemed to be the first to fall asleep, when it came to sleep overs.

A smirk crossed his features, before speaking, "I dare you to... do THIS to Jin." Gesturing his hands, Calvin reenacted the dreaded dare.

Unintentionally, Chase gasped out loud. "No way! That's just stupid!"

"You have to do it, man." Luke chimed in, chuckling at the others' misfortune. "A dare's a dare."

"I changed my mind! Give me a truth question!"

Calvin shook his head. "You can't change your mind now. Just do it, and do it quick."

"I can't. It's dumb, and why would I even want to do that? Seriously, that's-"

Luke was having too much fun tormenting the oblivious Jin. "Well, if you won't take his glasses off, then cut off his ponytail"

"Whoa, that's just mean." In his seat, Chase playfully shoved Luke over, causing him to knock into Jin, who still slept peacefully in his futon.

Eager to challenge another member, Calvin cut to the chase. "Well then, are you going to use your only chicken pass, to give up?"

"Tch." Was Chase's response.

At least now, he knew not to ask Calvin for a dare.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Incident 15**

* * *

"You can't go crazy like that, Luke. You need to move a little slower."

"Maybe that... makes sense to YOU... but, Jin, you're so-"

"I'll show you. Like this." The pumping started slowly, causing the other boy to grow impatient.

"It's so slow, it's PAINFUL!" He shouted in disgust.

"Ssh, don't yell. You'll see what I mean in a second. It'll be much better and feel more comfortable. If you do it the way YOU'RE doing it, it'll burst."

"My way's just fine! I'll figure it out on my-!" Luke gasped inwardly. Jin was blissfully ignoring his comments, and continued pumping. For some reason, it felt hard to breath.

Finally, the impatient one gave up. "You know what... I think I'm just gonna put my mouth on it."

"And blow?" Jin blinked. "That takes much longer. This way is more efficient and-"

Luke was immediately annoyed at how Jin dominated with his intelligence. And so he used his own logic, and stubbornly began to blow.

For a split second, Luke drew back and spluttered in disgust. "That tastes nasty!"

Sighing, Jin stood aside to watch Luke at work. "You should use the pump. If you try and blow that air mattress up with your mouth, it'll take all night."

"I got it, I got it! Don't worry!"


End file.
